


ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕗𝕖𝕔𝕥 𝔽𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪

by Lemonsgetbored2



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonsgetbored2/pseuds/Lemonsgetbored2
Summary: Major Tw for sexual abuseLook what took me three years.Huge ass credit to "this is a game we play" a story on Ao3.This probably won't exactly a 'one-shot' It'll probably have many short chapters. Because that's just how I roll.Also I just kind. "Made their world realistic" you'll see.Enjoy.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 201





	ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕗𝕖𝕔𝕥 𝔽𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪

They say family is one of the strongest bonds of trust a person can have. Well, tell that to 8-year-old Tommy...

"Tommy buddy. It's time to get up..." Phill said lightly shaking the boy trying to get him to wake up. Tommy just let out a groan as he used his hands to shield his eyes from the sun peeking in on his window leaving a line of light across the boy's face.

"Daaad...five more minutes..." The tired boy whined out as he curled up in his bed. Phill sighed and shook his head. "I already gave you an extra ten minutes. Now, it's time to get up buddy." He said as Tommy began to sit up and yawn and stretch. 

After getting dressed and brushing his teeth Tommy joined the rest of his family downstairs. Seeing all three of them gathered in the kitchen. Tommy was still tired so he just slumped himself into a chair huffed as he looked at his two older brothers.

Dave, who likes to be called Techno sat slouched in a chair at the other end of the table. He was playing with his shoulder-length hair that he had bleached and dyed pink by himself a little under a month ago. He was 14 so his edgy style wasn't too surprising. Unfortunately, neither was the additude, he was arguing with Phil over something pointless Tommy didn't pay attention to, as usual.

Then there is wilbur. He's the oldest brother, 18 to be exact. He's in his last year of college so he's most likely going to move out after he graduates. Tommy looks up to wilbur more than you could imagine. In Tommy's eyes, Wilbur was the epitome of cool. He could play the guitar and was just good at music in general, if Tommy ever needed a question Wilbur was always the person to ask.

Phil let out a sigh of slight relief as Techno finally shut up. "Will youre sure you can watch the boys after school?" Phil asked raising an eyebrow. Will just smiled and nodded in response. "You can bring your girlfriend or any of your friends. if you want." Phil said with a bright smile.

"It's ok dad. I can watch them by myself, besides I don't think Sally would wanna sit around and babysit" wilbur chuckled as will ur grabbed his car keys and motioned for the two boys to follow.

Tommy smiled brightly excited to hear Wilbur would be watching them. He never got to do that much sense Phill was mostly home. He looked over at Technos's face which seemed to almost be sour as they walked out the door on their way to school.

After school, Tommy was beyond excited for Wilbur fo come pick him up. He sat text ro his friend Toby who was drawing the cool and pretty bugs he saw around him. Tommy wasn't really paying attention he was just kinda bouncing to himself.

He kinda squealed a bit when he saw his car roll-up. He almost ran to the car but a teacher was watching him and he didn't want to get in trouble.

He looked at the car noticing Techno sitting in the back, he never really got in the front when Wilbur was driving. Tommy excitedly went to get in the unoccupied front seat. "You shouldn't sit up there Tommy," Techno said almost in a snap-like tone.

Wilbur turned to glare and Techno. "He'll be fine Dave calm down." The older boy said rolling his eyes at technos interjection.

Tommy just smiled as he sat in the front seat and put his seatbelt on. He felt so much older and cooler sitting in the front seat. He glanced back at the pink-haired boy who just looked down at his feet and stayed silent. The child thought about asking his brother what was wrong but he ended up getting distracted by the car moving and wilbur turning on some music.

The car ride home was fun as usual, mostly just Tommy and wilbur singing along to music while Techno sulked in the back seat.

Once they arrived home Wilbur gave a soft smirk once he saw that their dad had already left. Tommy smiled as he went to the cost rack to put up his book bag and techno just placed him down by the couch and slumped down onto it.

Wilbur gave a bright smile to Tommy as he walked with him into the kitchen. "You boys hungry?" He asked. Techno shrugged. "Yeah, I guess..." He said as he stayed distracted by his phone.

Tommy smiled and nodded as he sat on the stools in front of the counter. As he let his short legs swing back and forth as he watched his older brother start to fix sandwiches. He gave one to the small boy. "Why don't you go to eat in the living room." He said not starting the other sandwich until Tommy nodded and took his sandwich out to the living room.

He looked at the tv and just half paid attention to it. He looked back over to the kitchen seeing wilbur make Technos sandwich glancing at the pink-haired boy from time to time. Tommy notices Wilbur put something extra on the sandwich before he started to bring the plate out. Tommy was curious but decided not to ask.

Tommy crossed his legs and went back to eating as he leaned against the couch still sitting on the floor. Wilbur ran his fingers through the boy's hair as he started to ruffle the blonde mess gently as he sat down next to the small boy.

The brunette looked back glancing at the teen from time to time making sure he was eating. The blonde bit his lip as he started to think. He could feel that wilbur was stressed. So he leaned on his arm a bit. As he watched whatever was on the tv.

Tommy had gotten ready to suggest something to do since it was getting kinda boring for his tastes. That's when he felt technos leg hit the back of his small head.

Tommy whined and turned around to get mad at his brother for messing with him when he realized techno was out like a light.

Wilbur noticed the movement from Tommy and turned around with him. A smirk started to spread across his face as he looked at the sleeping teen. "Must have had a stressful day," Wilbur said with a low chuckle.

"He was just awake a minute ago?" Tommy said raised an eyebrow. He turned his focus to the oldest boy who just smirked down at him. "That's just what teenagers do sometimes." He lied to him as he wrapped an arm around the boy.

He chewed on his lip lightly as he looked down at him. Tommy just let out a bit of a giggle when was hugged. He tucked his small blond head into the elder's arm and hummed to himself. 

A small shiver went down his spine as he felt his big hand travel down the boy's shoulders and slowly doen his back. He heard Wilbur take a deep sigh before he finally spoke. "Hey, Tommy. Do you wanna play a game in your room?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

He looked around them as if double-checking that they were alone. Tommy's eyes widened with excitement. He was always happy to play with Wilbur.

Wilbur then sprung up, he seemed more excited than Tommy which Tommy wasn't used to.

The man held the boy's hand as he became to walk towards the room upstairs closing the door behind him once they were in there.

Tommy looked up at his brother feeling an off feeling wash over him. The look on Wilbur's face, he's never seen it before.

He had this look of almost hunger in his eyes joined by a smirk wide across his face. "So we are gonna play a game that big kids and grown-ups play," Wilbur said with a slight chuckle.

Tommy bounced and smiled. "Really?! That's cool." He said in his child excitement. He always liked feeling older and cool.

"But it has to be a secret game. Just between me and you. Ok?" Wilbur said his voice gaining a slightly stern tone in his normally soft voice.

Tommy nodded in response as he felt Wilbur's hands run under his shirt. "How we play this game is I try to make you feel as good as I can. And the more you let me do to you, the more I reward you." The brunette said smiling down at the boy as he contuied to caress his soft pale skin.

"Ok!" Tommy said keeping his excitement high. He knew wilbur would never hurt him...right?

Wilbur went quiet as he just removed the boy's shirt and smirked doen on him continuing to rub him moving to his stomach. And the tips of his fingers started to hook the rim of the boy's pants and he started to creep them down.

Tommy was practically silent at this point, his face going bright red as he leaned back against his bed. He looked down at wilbur as his palm cupped the boy's bulge.

Tommy just let out a slight gasp as he looked down. He's been taught about stranger danger, but never what to do if your own brother starts to touch you. So the boy remains quiet.

He let out a squeak as he was rubbed this was really a new feeling. Tommy would be lying if he said he didn't like the way it felt. Wilbur chuckled at the little squeaks and whines as he pulled. Pulled the boy's underwear. He looked down at him admiring him. He wrapped his hand out his little cock and began to rub slowly.

Tommy let out a gasp as he covered his mouth. "Do you like that Toms?" Wilbur asked as he leaned down to Tommy's ear to speak before he planted kisses down the boy's cheek having to arch his back to do so since the boy was so small.

Tommy just nodded and squeaked in response. He looked at wilbur, only seeing his brown hair by his face as he was attacked with kisses.

"Wilby~" Tommy let out a moan as he bucked his hips into the hand rubbing him. Wilbur let out a small groan at the nickname as he sped his hand up.

Wilbur had been waiting for this, planning and psyching himself up all felt worth it each time he squeaked and moaned.

Tommy felt a knot in his stomach and almost like he had to pee. He whined and arched his back at this feeling. He wanted to tell wilbur but cum was already spewing from him before he could say anything.

Wilbur pulled away and looked down at Tommy. He chewed on his lip and chuckled. The boy panted as he looked up at his brother. He watched as he unzipped his jeans and began to pull them down. He still hovered over the boy.

Tommy looked wilbur up and down. He saw his cock, it was so much bigger than his own making Tommy feel almost embarrassed.

Wilbur wrapped his hand around his cock as he started to jerk himself off as he watched the boy look at him. He grabbed the young boy's wrist and guided his hand towards his cock.

"Your turn," Wilbur said with a chuckle and smirk. Tommy swallowed dryly as he started to move his hand along. Wilbur guided him basically using the boy's hand.

He looked down at his small hand wrapping around his base, the sight only furthering his excitement. He didnt want this moment to end but he could already feel himself getting close.

White roles began to shoot out onto their hands. Wilbur joined the boy in panting. "That was fun huh?" Wilbur said as he started to go stand up but the bed and pull up his pants. He looked the pretty much silent boy up and down.

Tommy just nodded and went to join him standing. Wilbur leamed doen and kissed his head. "You did good buddy." He said as he ruffeled his hair.

"Let's go take a bath."


End file.
